Total Drama Mystery
(shortened to TDM) is BigBlaster's 3rd project of a fan-fiction. The 22 old contestants return, with five new contestants: Tim, Felio, Pagsa, Andy, and Laura. The elimination takes place on a classic hotel room, however, it is small for all the contestants to fit in the bed, so all the contestants are split into three teams. Overview In a classic hotel room where elimination takes place, they call it a golden key ceremony. And the people who get a golden key stays on the show for a while before their elimination. But, if they don't get a golden key, he/she is out of the game. That means the contestant either was voted off or eliminated, or quit the game, or left the game, or was disqualified. Elimination Order Next Season: Total Drama Legends In the special of Total Drama Mystery, Chris announced the people that will qualify for the next season, Total Drama Legends. But some of our fellow competitors may not compete for the next season. * Contestants that competed for this season that qualified to next: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Felio, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Owen, Pagsa, Trent, Tim, and Tyler. * Contestants that did NOT compete in this season that qualified to next: Alejandro, Blaineley, Eva, Hamoretcher, and Sierra. * Contestants that competed for this season that did NOT qualify for next: Andy, Beth, DJ, Duncan, Katie, Laura, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Sadie. * Contestants that did NOT compete in this season that did NOT qualify for next: Dan, Dauror, Feria, Jamie, Joshua, Lismia, and Sara. Episodes * 1. Takin' A Stroll - Part 1 * 2. Takin' A Stroll - Part 2 * 3. Little Bo Princess (character reference to Little Bo Peep) * 4. Fear, Drama, Funny Movie Maker * 5. Sumos and Ninjas Cannot Conquer Fear * 6. Chris and the Flowerstalk (title reference to Jack and the Beanstalk) * 7. Have a Merry Drama Christmas (reference to Have a Merry Christmas) * 8. Having to Be Alone Without A Buddy, Or Enemy * 9. Chess Tour * 10. The Three Little Elves (story reference to The Three Little Pigs) * 11. Anti-Flame * 12. The Secret Word * 13. Super Drama World (title reference to the Super Mario World TV Show) * 14. Dictator Agents (title reference to Secret Agent) * 15. Crazy Beauty (title reference to Sleeping Beauty) * 16. Legendary Guy and the Chipmunks (title reference to Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 17. Love-Obsessed Man * 18. Robot Workout * 19. Row, Row, Row Your Canoe (title reference to Row, Row, Row Your Boat) * 20. Finale Travel * 21. Pop Goes the Duck (title reference to Pop Goes the Weasel) * 22. Ninja, Hooks, Knives, Horror Movies * 23. The African Buffet Snack * 24. The Snow Challenge * 25. The Chocolate Cake Factory * 26. We Came To The Final Two, Not To Be a Celebrity * Special: Celebrity Manhunt II: Total Drama Mystery Trivia * As you read the teams, Team Sun is the only one to have 10 contestants in that team. * Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Trent and Bridgette did better than they did in Total Drama Island. ** With the exception of Owen, Gwen and Eva, everyone else didn't. ** Owen and Gwen were finalists, so it was impossible to do better than they did. Also, Eva didn't compete this season. * Bridgette, Trent and Gwen did better than they did in Total Drama Action. Category:Fan-Fictions